The Day He Changed My Life
by RavenIsMine
Summary: When Christian dumps Michelle she was heartbroken. She starts to pick her life up piece by piece. When Christian's best friend has an interest in her she uses him to make Christian want her. But what happens when they both fall for each other (AU Story). On the other hand Michelle is getting raped by Randy's best friend every night.
1. The beggining

A/N: Hey I decided to cancel my other story and start this one I hope you guys like it! If you like AJPunk I think you'll like this. (AU Story)

**Randy Orton's house 10/5/09 12:22 pm**

"Michelle you have to get over Christian!" Randy said. Michelle looked up at him. "How can I get over Christian, I love him!" Michelle sobbed. "Just move on to someone else! If it's not meant to be it's not meant to be!" Randy said.

"Randy maybe your right, I should move on. But it still hurts."

"Michelle I wish I knew how you felt. But I've never been on the receiving end."

"Christian just out of the blue dumped me! I love him! I think I still love him!"

"Think about what his actions were before he left."

"He was always gone with his so called best rock star friend. I know him he's the lead singer in Fozzy."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Your right!" Michelle got up and picked up her purse. "Thanks Randy!" Michelle gave him a kiss on his cheek. Michelle opened the door and headed for her car. I know exactly where to find him at.

**Chris Jericho's house 10/5/09 12:40 pm**

Michelle knocked on the door of the huge mansion that belonged to the huge Rock star , Chris Jericho. He opened the door. "Hey flawless what do you need?" Chris said. I smiled. "I need to talk to you about Christian," Michelle said. "Sure come in," Chris opened the door farther. They walked to the couch and sat down.

I looked around and smiled. " If your looking for Christian he's out with Trish," Chris said casually.

"I'm not but who's Trish?"

"She owns this yoga place. They've been hanging out for a while now."

"Really?" Michelle started crying.

"Uh Michelle it's OK. We both do it." Michelle looked up at him.

"So you just go around breaking woman's hearts?!"

"Umm not exactly."

"What do you do then?"

"Never mind that! What did you really come here for ?" Chris scooted closer to her then wrapped his arm around her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Michelle stood up. "You just told me how you guys dump girls and forget about!" Michelle picked up her purse and started walking for the door.

"Michelle wait! I'm sorry!" But Michelle was already out of the door. Michelle got into her car and started driving. She didn't know where she was going but she had to keep driving.

**Simply Fashion 10/5/09 1:45 pm**

I walked into the store and was completely stunned by what I saw. It was Christian and a short blond haired girl. I walked over there. "What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at Christian.

"I'm getting over you, Michelle!" Christian shot back. Michelle slapped him. "You don't see me going around with a different guy every 3 days!" Michelle yelled.

A manager came and asked her to leave. "Oh well I'll just do something to make you heartbroken!" Michelle yelled. She ran out of the store teary eyed.

**Chris's house again 10/5/09 2:54**

Michelle banged on Chris's door and as soon as he opened it she started kissing him. She barely even knew him but she kissed him.


	2. Chris and Michelle

**A/N: It'll probably be a while before I update again I don't know. My mom is working from home.**

"Michelle why'd you kiss me? Earlier you ran off to where ever."

"I don't know, I guess I was acting weird before."

"Do you want to get a milkshake or something?"

"Oh yes Chris I'd love too."

"Let's go then flawless."

* * *

Michelle sat down at the table. She knows that Christian works here, but Chris doesn't.

"So tell me about yourself Rock star," Michelle said flipping her hair and picking up the menu.

"Well I go out pretty much every night, I want kids one day, and I love women."

She smiled. "We're pretty much the same except I love men instead of women."

"You want kids? I don't meet many girls that actually want kids."

"Yes I love kids!" She planned on taking most of Chris's money and making Christian want to be with her again. As for Chris's thoughts he thinks that she could be the one.

"I think you and I are going to get along really well."

"Me too." said Michelle putting a hand on his. Then Christian had walked over to them.

"Welcome to Shay Bulawayo may I take your order?" He said angrily.

"What do you want Chelley?" Chris asked.

"Hold on why are you with my ex? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I'm sorry C. I thought you dumped her!" They were beginning to draw attention. Christian did have feelings for Michelle at one point, but she was worthless to him now.

"Well you can have her I don't want that slut anyway!" He yelled.

Michelle's eyes began to tear up. She got up and ran out. Chris got up and pushed Christian. "You don't talk to her like that, any women in fact!" Christian tripped him and they began brawling on the ground.

"Hey break it up!" The manager said. They got of each other. "Get up!" The manager yelled at Christian, but he couldn't. He yanked him up. "Just go home boy! You're fired!"

If Christian was angry at Michelle he's definitely angry with her now.

When Chris exited the building he saw Michelle sitting in the passenger seat crying. When he got into the car she begged him to take her home. "Michelle you're no slut."He said as he was driving.

"Thank you Chris. No one has ever really cared about me, they use me." She said wiping the tears away.

"What do you mean 'No one has ever really cared about you'?" He asked.

"My mom just kind of sold me to men when I turned 16. She hated me so much I just had to leave with Randy once I turned 20. He took care of me and made sure no one ever hurt me emotionally again.

So I kind of was a slut, but I told him that."

"I wish I could have met you before so I could tell you that he was manipulative."

She just broke down. He pulled into the apartment complex. "Michelle I'm so so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help." He said hugging her and stroking her long blond hair. "There is Chris"

"What is that Chelle?" "Kill him." "What?!" "Kill him as in embarrass him."

"Oh, how?" "Show what you know Chris..." Michelle got on his lap and started kissing him.

When Chris woke up Michelle was in the passenger seat. He remembered their moment last night They had been talking about ways to humiliate Christian.

"Michelle?" He whispered. It was still dark. He looked at his watch. 4:00am. Their conversation had lasted until 12:00 am.

"Michelle?" He said. Her eyes opened. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped looking at her watch. "I've got to go.." "Why?" "In a word Randy." "OK go ahead." "Here's my number. Call me." She winked.

"This might work differently this time." Michelle thought as she got out the car.

There's going to be hell to pay for staying out late.

Michelle slowly sneaked into the house. She was quickly stopped by Adam, Randy's best friend. "Randy's sleep, I won't tell if you do something for me." "A-A-Adam please don't tell! I'm really sorry I got here at 8 but..." "But what? Were you screwing Jericho?" Michelle slapped him hard.

"You little Bitch!" He said storming back into the room.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short... Keep the reviews coming.**


	3. Adam gets what he wants

**2 in one day :D Adam=Edge**

Michelle walked to her room she couldn't believe that she had just stood up to Adam like that. Never had she thought she could do it. Randy didn't even know Adam had been raping her every night since he moved in. She never really had the guts to tell anyone, but this it's over. There's a new moon on the rise.

She turned the light on and called Chris. "Hello?" "Chris!" "Yeah?" "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No my band decided they needed to take a break." "Oh." "Why?" "I left my car at your house…" Michelle stopped she heard the door being opened. "I've got to go!" she hung up. "Adam I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

He pushed her down on the bed and covered her mouth. He tried to get her pants off put she kicked him in the face. She rolled off the bed and ran towards the door, but Adam caught up to her.. He pushed her against it and covered her mouth. He slid her pants down with his other hand. "Just take it like you always do Michelle"

Chris was very worried about Michelle. Why would she hang up on him? They are practically dating now.

She was perfect to him. Her hair, her sparkling blue eyes, and her paralyzing smile. All of them are perfect to Chris, she is amazing.

Michelle sat in the corner with her knees up to her chest. She is terrified of Adam. She sat in the corner until she saw daylight. Luckily, Chris never went to sleep either. She dialed his phone number. "Chris can you please come pick me up? Please!?" She cried into the phone. "Yes Michelle, are you ok? What happened last night? I couldn't sleep because of it." "Umm my phone was going dead." "Michelle you sounded scared. Is there something you want to tell me? You can tell me anything Michelle." "Well Adam, Randy's friend every night…." She stopped. "Oh! Does he?" "Yes Chris he rapes me every night." "Pack your bags Michelle your going to stay with me until we can find you a place." "OK. Thank you so much Chris!"

"It's no problem.." "Ok bye Chris! See you in a minute." "Bye." she hung up. Fortune for Michelle her bags stay packed , she was planning to move.

Chris pulled into the parking lot. Michelle was out there and she looked hot. She had on a half shirt made out of net on with a bra underneath she had on a mini skirt and boots up to her knees. She got into the car.

"Thank you so much Chris. I don't know what I'd do without you" She began to kiss him. He kissed back immediately. He liked her a lot, but he didn't love her. Not yet any way.

**I hoped you liked it. Here's a byte of the next chapter (Sorry it's so short.).**

"**You listen to me Adam! You don't force someone to do something they don't want too!" Chris yelled at Adam. Michelle stood beside him holding him back. **

"**I will screw what I want to when I want to." He scoffed looking him in his eyes. Chris punched him in the face. Michelle no longer held him back, she cheered him on. Everything is finally coming together.**


	4. Big mistake

**A/N: Today's words: I met the the right one at the wrong time.**

Michelle's phone rang. "I've got to take this," Michelle said to Chris. "Okay." She stepped out for a minute. "Hello?" "Hey Michelle, it's Adam." "What do you want?" "Where are you everything is gone in your room." "I'm staying with Chris because he actually wants to do more than just screw me senseless every night." "Michelle, let me tell you something. Yesterday and last month are the only 2 times I've ever raped you." "I didn't want to be forced into having sex with you so I did it willingly." "So you did like it?!" "Whatever Adam." "Where are you staying at tonight?" "I'm staying with Chris." "Oh. _Oh!_" "Not like that!" "Mmmhmm..." "Whatever, he's probably waiting for me.." "Okay. Bye Michelle." "Bye Adam." She hang up. When she walked in Chris's room she heard him on the phone with someone. "Stephanie I can't make it to Connecticut this month babe." He stopped. "It's not that I don't care about you." He stopped. "Wait a second! I know what it is its that I care too damn much!" Michelle walked in. She stood there. Chris glanced up at her. "I've got to go Steph. Bye love you." "So you're dating a girl?" Michelle said awkwardly. "Yeah, I've kind of been dating her for a _while, _but there's no reason we can't be friends." "I want to be more than friends Chris!" Michelle said sitting on the edge of his bed. "Really?" "Yes, I like you a lot. I never knew there was another girl. Why do you let me kiss you?" "I don't know. I guest I can't resist a beauty like you." Michelle smiled. "You're so sweet." Michelle smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lasted a lot longer then she had planned. Soon Michelle was completely undressed and so was Chris. *Camera moves up to drapes*

* * *

"Trish, I don't think we're going to work out." "What!? Why! Christian I love you! I- why?" "Because I was just using you. You're no different than any of those whores on the street. Get out of my house!" Trish got up and put her clothes back on. "I just don't understand Christian." "You said that you love me and you'd never hurt me. But you did! You cut scars in me Christian!" Christian sat there straight face. His eyes are dark and tired. "Christian, I have something to tell you. I've been keeping this from you, but I'm pregnant." "You're pregnant?!" "Yes." "I just don't know what to say." "Let me stay Christian. I have no where to go." "You can stay here. I'm sorry for almost kicking you out." "That's Okay," Trish said kissing him deeply.

* * *

Michelle woke up realizing what she had just done. Chris wasn't beside her but she could hear the shower running. She got up and went into the bathroom to shower with him. "Hey Michelle." "Chris I've done something really horrible. If anyone ever finds out about this than I am screwed. Like really, really screwed.

**That's all for today!**


End file.
